Sir Nealan the Great, Knight of the Realm
by Arithilim
Summary: Neal has a brilliant plan...or not. Neal/Yuki with a dash of Kel/Dom.
1. Meathead Torture and an Idea

**A/N: So this is different from my others (again). It's an actual, multi-chapter story. Yay! It was orginally going to be a drabble to add to my collection of those (not this chapter but one coming up), but I decided to make a whole story out of it. Enjoy! **

Chapter One: Meathead Torture and an Idea

Sir Nealan of Queenscove was sitting in a tavern in Corus watching the snow fall from the sky. He was on leave for midwinter and was happy to be in the city, spending the day with his soon to be wife, Lady Yukimi noh Daiomoru. Only, his fiancé was in a dress fitting right now. Obviously not being allowed to watch, and not wanting to wait among the gossiping women at the shop, he had retreated to his present location to wait.

Absently looking up as he heard the door open, Neal groaned as he identified the figure of his charming cousin, Domitan of Masbolle, with the rest of his squad from the King's Own. Dom was the ultimate maker of jokes, and his overly cheery demeanor seemed to derive from what he called "Meathead Torture," Meathead being his name for Neal. No, whenever his cousin was around, Neal could be sure of one thing: he would be unmercifully teased.

Looking around for a place to sit, Dom spied Neal. With a grin he called, "Meathead! Lost your beloved Yamani blossom already?" He moved over to where Neal was.

"I'll have you know, cousin, that my beautiful fiancé is in a dress fitting, after which she will undoubtedly rush to my side, not wishing to be parted from me," Neal replied loftily. 

Dom only laughed. "A dress fitting, eh? She managed to get rid of you that easily? I'm impressed by her deviousness."

Neal just rolled his eyes as Dom sat down next to him, waving over the rest of his squad. "If you wanted to know, I do mind that you sit there."

Dom smiled sweetly at him. "Now Nealan, is that any way to treat family?"

Neal scowled and called for more ale.

Later, Dom and Neal had yet to cease their banter. Yuki had returned a while ago, but had convinced Neal to stay. She wanted to talk to the men, whose fighting skills were well known , and to get to know their commander, of whom she had heard so much from her friend Keladry of Mindelan. Dom was soon to be her cousin-in-law, and, she suspected, he and Kel would likely end up together.

And so the group talked late into the night. Dom was teasing Neal about an incident from their childhood. "I'm still surprised that poor ickle Nealan got up to such great things: cavorting about with fierce Lady Knights and chasing after ragged bands of refugees in the middle of Scanra, and all!" Dom said, fake awe evident in his voice. The men laughed.

"I'd remind you, cousin, that you, how did you put it? Ah yes, 'Cavorted about' with the very same lady knights, and followed the same refugees," Neal replied lazily.

"Why yes," Dom exclaimed as if surprised. "But _I_ had no choice but to ride with my Lord's squire and my cousin's best friend, and _I_ went into Scanra on _orders_, not in _treason_."

"As I seem to remember, you_ volunteered _to charge into Scanra. Isn't that correct, gentleman?" Neal asked the squad. There was a chorus of ayes from the men. "You think I would be insane enough to rush headlong into enemy territory after a mad knight?" Dom cried, dramatically placing his hand over his heart. "Never!"

Everyone laughed, knowing how eager he had been to follow Kel. Yuki almost smiled at Dom's antics. He reminded her so much of Neal.

As the group calmed down Dom shook his head, saying "What really surprises me is that Meathead has not produced some great work of literature detailing his and Kel's escapades, with an emphasis on his of course." That caused a few chuckles, everyone being quite familiar with Neal's scholarly tendencies. 

"What makes you think I am not constructing a magnificent work of art?" Neal demanded.

"Please cousin, spare us!" Dom cried sarcastically. "Do not corrupt our beautiful Lady Knight's story with your lack of literary talent!"

"My dear cousin, you are thinking of my poetry," Neal replied in a condescending tone. "I assure you, my prose is quite excellent."

"Really?" Dom inquired. "And to think that for all these years I believed the true reason you left the university was because you wrote so poorly!" Everyone laughed even harder than before. Even Yuki giggled, throwing up her fan to screen her face.

Before Neal could stop stuttering long enough to make his indignant reply, Dom interjected, "Well, this was fun, but I'm afraid we men of the Own must return, as we have practice in the morning." A collective groan went up from his squad. "It was a pleasure Lady Yukimi, Sir Meathead." He bowed and signaled his squad to follow him out. 

Neal watched him go, thinking on what Dom had said. So, his cousin thought he couldn't write? Well he'd show him! He was going to write that book and it would be about Kel's adventures! Considering this, he decided it could be a present for her. That worked out, he turned to his lady and led her out into the night.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Please review. Please! Just so you know, I'm sick, so if it's terrible, that's my excuse. Just kidding. Also, since this is an actual story with, like, a plot gasp I'm thinking a beta would be an excellent idea, so let me know if you're interested :)**


	2. Yuki's Discovery

Chapter 2 – Yuki's Discovery

Neal paced the floor of his room. It was late – very late, after midnight at the least. 

He had returned home with his beloved Yuki quite a while ago, prepared to sleep. But found his mind would not let him rest. It was his plan, he knew, that was preventing him from dozing off. Once he got a hold of an idea, he couldn't rest until he had seen it through to the completion. 

This whole book business was by no means the first time this had happened to him. But why did he have to find a project now, of all times? He had hoped to spend a nice, quiet Midwinter; kissing Yuki, teasing Dom, and avoiding practicing with Kel. But there was no chance of peace now, he realized wistfully.

But though he felt the loss of his former plans, he couldn't deny he was getting more and more excited about the task at hand. The book would be amazing! 

He briefly considered the fact that he'd never written anything substantial aside from the odd medical dissertation, but quickly discarded the thought. It couldn't be that much harder, and if anyone was more qualified to write a history of his best friend, he'd kiss Peachblossom! His work would be outstanding! Kel would love it; Dom, for once in his life, would be speechless; and Yuki would shower him with praise and adoration! It would be perfect. And to think of the scholarly challenge!

He should start with Kel's birth…no, with him meeting her…yes, then flashback to her parents' marriage…yes that was it! He was going to need so many sources: birth certificates, family histories, books on Yamani culture, firsthand accounts from her family, information on her childhood, the letter to the King informing him that she wished to try for knighthood (Neal briefly considered how he was going to get this, then moved on –there was always bribery of servants), opinions from her friends; the list was endless! 

The enormity of the project hit him as he considered how much research this would entail. It would be the book of the decade at the very least! Kel was already a hero and this would serve to immortalize her forever. It was the greatest honor he could do for his long time friend. If anyone deserved it, she did. Quiet, steady, but fierce, Kel had done, seen, and dealt with more than any sane person. 

Then again, Neal wouldn't exactly classify her as sane. Anyone who rode into Scanra alone during a war was justifiably touched in the head.

And in addition to the boost in Kel's fame, the whole affair would also demonstrate his scholarly prowess to all of Tortall! He would be renowned for his accomplishment! He would have respect from all the academic types! He would…actually have to write it first.

Moving animatedly towards his desk, Neal whipped out a fresh sheet of parchment, his favorite quill, and a container of ink. Bending over his work, he began to scribble furiously, creating a long-winded outline and a very lengthy list of materials simultaneously. 

Perhaps he could include some of his poetry about Kel! His faced darkened as he considered Dom's earlier comments – on second thought, better to leave them out. But, he realized, his face brightening, he could include some of the songs he had heard about Kel…it would be a fitting epigraph he supposed…perhaps he could visit some of the minstrels in the lower city and… 

Lost in his thoughts, he failed to note the rising of the sun and the ring of the morning bell. In fact, he did not lift his head from his work until he heard an incessant knocking on his door. 

"Come in," he called irritably, not even looking up from his lists.

Yuki entered the room to find her husband-to-be sitting amid several massive piles of paper. He was a mess, sitting there with his hands and clothes covered in ink spots, his hair wild and sticking out in all directions, striped with ink where he had run his stained hands through it. 

Needless to say, he looked terrible.

Neal glanced up from his work to find his lovely Yamani blossom regarding him with no small amount of apprehension. He smiled, oblivious to his current state. "Hello dear. You look as glorious as the moonrise. What brings you here at this hour?"

"Nealan, it's after midday," she replied, quite worried.

"Oh." Neal said as he glanced out the window. "So it is."

"Neal, I was worried when you didn't come to any of your meals. I didn't know if something had happened to you," Yuki said anxiously.

Neal smiled ruefully. "I'm afraid I got a bit caught up in my work. I'm sorry to have worried you. Nothing happened to me except my academic instincts." He said as he waved her over.

Wondering if she was about to marry a mad man, she approached him tentatively. Neal pulled her down to whisper conspiratorially in her ear, "I'm embarking on the greatest literary work of the decade!"

Yuki pulled back to observe him. She noticed the dark circles and red eyes that showed he had not slept. Still, he seemed to be filled with a strange sort of exuberance. She had heard before that scholars were very strange when in the midst of great projects, but had never really believed it before now.

"What are you writing about then?" she asked, mildly interested in what was making her betrothed act so strangely. Perhaps she should ask Dom what to do about it. He must have had plenty of experience in dealing with his cousin's peculiarities. 

"Hmm…" he replied, studying something he had crossed out earlier. "What? Oh! I can't say. It's a surprise."

Sighing she told him, "At least come and get some food. You need to eat."

"Right" he replied, clearly not listening.

Seeing that he was not heeding her words, Yuki's eyes narrowed slightly. "Nealan," She said, her voice dangerously low, "you are going to get cleaned up and changed while I wait outside. Then we are going to the mess. If you are not out in five minutes, I'm going to get my glaive."

Neal gulped and looked up, his attention now completely on her. "Yes, my lady! Right away, my lady!" He jumped up to do as he was bid.

Yuki gave him a regal nod and left the room. She stood out in the hall and waited…and waited… and waited. But no trace of Neal emerged. 

At first she thought maybe it was taking a long time for him to scrub off all the ink, but after nearly half an hour, she was getting more than a bit impatient. She knocked sharply on the door…no answer. Again she knocked, this time calling his name…still no answer. Finally she had exhausted all of her patience and threw open the door in exasperation, preparing to give Nealan a scathing lecture.

Instead, she found her betrothed sound asleep on his bed. Hiding a smile, she padded softly over to him and drew a blanket over his prone form. He didn't even stir. Gently she touched his face, and for a moment, time was suspended as she admired his handsome features. Then she left, silently shaking her head. 

Being married to a scholar was certainly going to be…_interesting_.

**A/N: Yay for Chapter Two! First, a big thank you to **_**Proud to be an X-nerd **_**who has graciously agreed to be my beta. Second, please review. Leave me lots of reviews to read when I get home from my guard competition on Sunday! We're going up against our toughest competitors so I'll probably need lots of cheering up **


	3. A Writer's Trials

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out. I rewrote an unbelievable number of hard copies, but had no time at home to type because of stupid IB Bio. But that's all done so yay! Anyways...  
**

"_Keladry of Mindelan has been my closest and dearest friend for more years than I can count. I first met her when we were but pages, starting on our road to knighthood__. And what a journey it turned out to be._

_It was the start of the new term, and as was tradition, the elder pages, accompanied by Lord Wyldon went to greet the new pages. Having lived at the palace __my whole life, with__ my father being the realm's chief healer, I came to the pages during the middle of a season, and so, though I was a first year, I was with the older pages. _

_ I fit in well because I was already 15, having come late to pagehood because of my prior studies at the university. Like my father, I have the healing gift. I had been studying to be a healer, before I made the decision to try for my shield, but that is another story._

_As was customary, the first years stood outside their rooms to introduce themselves and to have their sponsors chosen. Of our many year-mates, Keladry was the last to go. _

_Where the other pages had been visibly nervous, Kel was as calm as the smoothest lake. Hands laced behind her back, she stood under the scrutiny of every page present. She was big for a girl of her age, with brown hair cut short as a boy's and delicate, __gentle__ features. She was sturdy and she sported a receding bruise around her eye. __It looked painful, and__the healer part of me itched to fix it. _

_But the thing about Kel that caught my attention__, __that made me like her immediately, was her eyes. A dreamer's hazel they were, with long lashes. Though they seemed veiled at first, if one looked close enough, you could see the fire within. It was a steady flame of strength and determination, a flame __that I knew even then would be one to persevere__. And it was in that moment when I first looked in her eyes, that I knew, despite insurmountable obstacles, Keladry of Mindelan would succeed_."

Neal set down his quill with an exaggerated flourish worthy of a player. After four days of work, he had finally perfected his introduction. He had written and rewritten, proofread and edited, then changed his mind entirely and started over many times.

Surveying his work, Neal felt a surge of pride. He had taken his first real step in his project; he had actually written something.

Rubbing his eyes tiredly, Neal glanced out the window. It was still dark, the stars shining brightly in the black velvet sky, the moon a beacon almost as bright as a lamp on such a clear night. He reasoned that it must be a few hours before dawn since he could vaguely remember the midnight watch being called long ago.

Thinking of this he remarked on the peculiarity of him having heard it. Normally, he would have been too absorbed in his work to notice, but he had been distracted from his purpose, frustrated over a particularly obstinate sentence that refused to be written satisfactorily.

The words just would not arrange themselves in an acceptable manner! He had spent nearly four hours grappling with it, getting more and more frustrated (and thus less able to create), before getting up to take a turn about the room. Sometimes such a change would stimulate his creativity. It was then that the midnight watch had been called, startling him from his meditations. But something about the sound prodded his inspiration and suddenly the perfect sentence appeared to him.

Pondering it, Neal sighed. That was just the way writing was: frustrating, aggravating, and utterly spontaneous.

Tiring too, he amended his description, yawning widely. Tonight he could at least get some sleep; perhaps.

He had barely gotten any the past few days, being so fixated on his work. To be fair, he _**had**_ tried. He was not some cavalier barbarian who believed he could survive for weeks with no rest, as Dom had insinuated when he had come the day before to make sure Neal hadn't died of starvation.

Growing up together, Dom was quite familiar with Neal's behavior, and knew that this was in fact a valid possibility. He had bumped into Yuki in the hall where she had mentioned Neal's new obsession. Dom had understood the implications of it; Neal would be completely and utterly consumed.

So he had taken it upon himself to promote himself to Secondary Chief Meathead Keeper (as Kel was still at New Hope) and had ordered Neal to bed before he collapsed.

When Neal acquiesced immediately, Dom had shaken his head in disbelief and left, surprised to win so easily. Thinking back on all of this, Neal sighed wearily. People just didn't understand how much effort it took to be constantly obnoxious. He had been tired. He _had_ wanted to sleep anyway.

So he tried. To be fair, he did try, really hard too. It was just that when he was lying there, he kept thinking about the book, or _The Untitled Nealan of Queenscove Project_, as he referred to it, deliberating over this and that.

He had tried closing his eyes, but that only worsened the situation; now his mind kept replaying memories of Kel, and then he had gotten caught up in deciding which of such he should include in the book.

After quite a while, Neal finally had a brilliant idea, which he could not afford to forget, and leapt out of bed to write it down.

And that was the end of the sleep attempt.

He had managed a few hours the next day when he fell asleep over his work, so, he reflected, it wasn't like he had gone all of four days with absolutely _**no**_ sleep.

But now, he was just about ready to pass out. With a deep sigh he rose wearily and stumbled over to collapse on his bed.

He was asleep before he could even pull up the blankets.

**A/N: Please review. I'm not sure whether I like this chapter or not. Having it all in past tense basically is kind of weird, but whatev. Kudos to _Proud to be an X-Nerd_ for the title. It's perfect, especially because Neal's struggle to write his book is based off my own writing difficulties (right again my most illustrious beta:)) So I have the next 2 chapters basically written, so hopefully I'll update sooner than last time :)**


	4. Void Accounts

**A/N: Hello, my lovelies! **

**I have a nice, long chapter in which things actually happen! Now, isn't that wonderful.**

**And guess what? I'm on spring break happy dance so I actually have time to write!**

**And this chapter is here by dedicated to the writers of fanfiction in the Alex Rider community, particularly Amitai, who inspired me to write longer, funnier chapters.  
**

**Disclaimer (I actually remembered! Be proud of me!): I do not own these characters. Tamora Pierce does. While it may seem cruel and barbaric that these poor characters do not own themselves, it is never the less true.** **Such is the horror of life.**

* * *

**Chapter Four - Void Accounts  
**

When Neal next woke, the sun was high in the sky. Sunlight streamed through his shutters onto his bed, warming him even though it was winter. Stretching lazily, he lay there, just basking in the warm glow washing over him. His eyes closed, he could feel the light on his face and smiled slightly in contentment.

He stayed like that for several moments, just enjoying the peace and solitude. But a grumble of his stomach brought him back from his blankness, and he opened his eyes.

He was ravenous, he realized, not that that surprised him, for he hadn't eaten anything but the various sweets he kept in his room for two days, and judging from the position of the sun, it was near noon, just about time for lunch. Sitting up with a groan, Neal eyed the stone floor warily. It was bound to be bitter cold at this time of year, and he wasn't looking forward to allowing the icy surface to come in contact with his tender appendages.

Usually he kept a pair of boots next to his bed for just this purpose, but it appeared he had forgotten to put them there before he had lain down. Carefully, Neal extended a toe down to the floor, barely touching it with the very tip of said appendage. He yanked it back. The floor was freezing! Perhaps he would just stay in bed a bit longer. His stomach rumbled again. Neal sighed. The call of food overrode anything and everything else.

Taking a deep breath, he launched himself out of the bed and onto the icy stone. Swearing profusely, he dashed to the corner where his boots were, stuffing them hurriedly onto his feet. He let out the breath he had been holding as warmth enveloped his extremities. He considered changing and cleaning up, but then his stomach growled for a third time, this one sounding quite angry.

Giving up that idea, he walked to the door. After all, he was just going to the knights' mess; who would care if he looked at bit untidy?

He set out towards the dining hall, maneuvering automatically through the labyrinth of the palace. As he walked, he considered what to do with the day. He could always work on his project, he supposed. But he felt rather reluctant towards that idea. It was coming along at a good pace, and since he had finished the first part, he was reluctant to push himself into greater depths of writers' block if he were to overdo it.

His research on Kel's family was nearly done. He only needed one more source before he could begin to write. And the other side of the project was coming along exceedingly well. No one suspected what it was about, and Kel was safely at New Hope.

He could move much more freely with her not about, because Kel being Kel, would notice his odd habits and probably figure out what he was doing one way or another. And then his project would be ruined and he'd never get the chance to prove Dom wrong.

As he thought of Kel, Neal had the nagging sensation that he was missing something important. Frowning, he tried to think of what he was forgetting.

Rounding a corner, Neal was too deep in thought to notice the person hurrying in the opposite direction, similarly occupied, and ran headlong into him. He pulled back, about to mutter an apology when the man spoke to him.

"Meathead! I didn't quite expect to run into you, literally or metaphorically!"

Startled, Neal looked up into the face of Dom. "Well, to be honest, neither did I; dear cousin. But what can a poor mortal such as I do to stop the cruel twists of fate?" he retorted with a sigh.

Dom staggered back, hand clasped dramatically over his heart. "You wound me most deeply, Sir Meathead! To think that my most humble personage was just benevolently coming to find you to ensure that you did not perish for want of nourishment!" Dom exclaimed, mimicking the flowery speech of the players.

"Don't tell me you've off and joined the players!" Neal cried in mock horror. "Your court ladies would surely faint at the dreadfulness of such an occupation!"

Dom put on a sorrowful face and replied, "It hurts to think of disappointing such beautiful specimens of femininity, but I must follow the calling of my heart."

Neal laughed and clasped his cousin's hand warmly. "I wouldn't tell that to those ladies I heard you were squiring about that."

Dom made a face. "More like trying to get rid of. They simply don't understand 'Back off'." Neal raised his eyebrows. "Since when have you ever complained about attention from ladies? Got your eye on someone in particular my dear cousin?"

Dom suddenly tensed. "No! I mean, what makes you say that?" He laughed nervously, running a hand through his thick, dark hair. Neal looked at him questioningly. "The only time you don't like having girls chase you is when you are enamored with a beauty."

Dom relaxed some. "No, I'm just tired of the court ladies, always giggling and never able to have an intelligent conversation. But enough of that! How's your book coming along?" He asked.

Neal shrugged. "Well enough, I suppose. I finished the first part."

Dom nodded. "Really? I was surprised to see you out of your room. Usually when you're working on something, you don't do anything else. "

"Well, this is a more long term project. And I'm just going to the mess, so you needn't have been concerned about me earlier." Neal said with a slightly lofty tone.

Dom grinned impishly. "Forgive me my disbelief, but please allow me to accompany you to make sure you do, in fact, eat. Can't have Kel after me if something happens to you, can I?"

Neal rolled his eyes but agreed. "Fine, but let's go. I'm starving."

"To the mess!" Dom said gallantly, and took off.

Neal followed, frowning. Why was Dom worried that he would think he liked someone? And since when did Dom lose interest in court ladies? This was most distressing.

Dom called over his shoulder, "So Neal, what exactly are you writing about anyway?"

"Oh nothing," Neal replied vaguely. "Just scholarly stuff." Dom shrugged and continued on. Neal congratulated himself on his brilliant deflection of Dom's question.

Once they reached the mess, the two men grabbed their food and sat down together at a table slightly off to one side.

"So," Dom teased. "Enjoying your last days of freedom before Kel gets here and forces you to eat vegetables?"

"I'm perfectly capable of choosing my own diet! I…" Neal stopped. "Wait. "What about Kel?"

"She's coming," Dom said patiently. "You know, for Midwinter? Wasn't she planning on leaving New Hope yesterday?"

Neal's brain worked furiously. She was coming! He remembered now that she was planning on it. She had only stayed behind for a little bit to finish up some things having to do with the fort.

"Right." Neal said aloud. "I must have...forgotten." Then another thought his him. "My project," he wailed, causing people in his close vicinity to give him strange looks. But he was too busy bemoaning this development to notice. How would he work on it without her finding out? It was going to be a disaster. His dread grew when he noticed Dom was eyeing him critically. Had he said that out loud?

"What does Kel have to do with your project, Neal?" he asked suspiciously.

"N-n-nothing!" Neal stuttered, trying to retreat from his foolish admission. "How do you know what Kel's doing anyway?" he asked, trying to distract Dom.

Dom blushed ever so slightly, but replied forcefully, "Nice try at changing the subject. Now, what are you up to Nealan?"

Neal studied Dom for a few moments, trying to come to a decision. Dom was incorrigible. He would find out anyway eventually, so perhaps it was just better to tell him now before he did something stupid that ruined the project. He could keep a secret, and he probably wouldn't tell Kel. His mind made up, Neal sighed.

"Fine, I'll tell you. The book's about Kel." He admitted. He added harshly, "You can't tell her, under any circumstances! It's a surprise!"

Dom let this information sink in for a moment before he started to laugh. "Alright Meathead, I won't tell her. This sounds too interesting. It'll be fun to watch her kill you when she does find out." Neal paled slightly at this. Kel wouldn't be mad at him. Right? The book was a wonderful idea that she would love… Right?!

"I can help you though," Dom added. "I'll distract her and cover for you."

Neal nodded. It would be good to have an ally in this endeavor.

"So, what have you done so far?" Dom asked. "If I'm helping, I want to be up to date. Kel's shouldn't be here for two days at the least, so we have some time to plan."

"Shhh!" Neal hissed, glancing shiftily about. "Someone could be listening!"

Dom raised a brow skeptically. "They could!" Neal insisted. He glared at a man at the table next to them. "We need to go to a more secure location!"

He stood up and motioned for Dom to follow him. He led him out of the mess and down a small corridor off the main hall. Arriving at a small door, Neal beckoned Dom inside, looked both ways down the hall, and followed him in, stealthily closing the door. It was pitch black in the small room before Neal used his gift to call a light for them to see by.

Dom surveyed his surroundings before looking at Neal strangely and asking "Meathead, why are we in a storage closet?"

"It's a secure location," Neal answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Dom started to say something, but then thought better of it. Instead he asked, "Now can we talk?"

"Very well," Neal replied. "I have finished the introduction and am wrapping up my research on Kel's family, which will be the first chapter. The book is mostly going to be about my memories of Kel and about her adventures."

Dom nodded, frowning in thought. "You should interview other people and put their stories and memories in the book too," he suggested.

Neal thought about this. It was a good idea, but there was just one small problem. "What would I tell people it's for? I don't want everyone knowing, because then Kel will find out."

Dom considered this. "Tell them the truth." He said at last. "Tell them its part of a present for Kel. Then they'll keep it secret."

Neal agreed, "That's settled then."

They sat in silence for a bit, thinking their own thoughts. A smile tugged at Dom's mouth. "I can't wait to see her face when she finds out," he said. "I'll be glad when she gets here. I miss having her around and having someone beat me up in practice."

Neal looked up at his cousin. He saw a wistful look in Dom's eyes as he spoke of Kel, and something clicked in his mind. That look, the blush in the mess, the stiffness earlier. A thought was forming in his head.

Oh no, he thought. Oh no no no no no. He just needed to confirm his suspicions. "You are in love with someone!" he accused him. Dom's face adopted a panicked look. "You're in love with…"

Dom quickly cut in before Neal could finish. "I, uh, promised I'd practice with Wolset!" He practically ran out the door.

Neal stared after him thinking. So Dom liked Kel. Well he approved. Dom wouldn't hurt her; he wasn't that type of man. And Neal could tell he really liked her.

A wicked smile passed across his face as he thought of all the pain he could put Dom through with this new bit of information… But what would Kel think?

He wondered if she liked him back. Yuki would know…

YUKI! He thought. That's what he should do: visit her! He hadn't seen her for days and he missed his Yamani blossom. He walked out of the closet and set off towards her rooms.

Neal continued his walk, thinking about all he needed to accomplish before Kel came. He should have at least a few days to get things under control, he supposed.

Walking past a hallway, he paused. It was the way to the libraries. With Kel's imminent arrival, Neal knew he needed to wrap up his research quickly, for the time being at least. And there was one document in particular that he needed to finish his research of Kel's family history.

Perhaps he should just stop and pick it up. After all, he had already looked it up in the index of palace documents and he knew which library it was in. It shouldn't take long to just retrieve it; he could soon be on his way to his beautiful blossom. His mind made up, he turned down the hall and strode quickly to the Hall of Noble Records.

As he entered the room, the thought crossed Neal's mind that he hadn't been in this particular library in ages. It was a musty sort of room with a lot of regal-looking books about a lot of important people, normally the sort of thing Neal loved.

He pulled a scrap of paper from his pocket. On it was written the code for the document's location, which he had previously looked up in a book that contained the listings of all the items in the royally sponsored libraries. It was a useful system, Neal remarked, invented by Amanda of Dewey in 307 H.E. Now that was one smart lady, much better than the current court denizens; using numerals and letters, she had created a system for organizing works by SUBJECT, AUTHOR AND TITLE.

With the code, he was able to quickly locate the document. Moving towards the front desk, he placed the volume on the table.

"May I see your card, sir?" the librarian asked. He was a tall, thin man, with a large nose on which a pair of spectacles was perched rather precariously, and he had the lofty air of a scholar about him.

Neal dug in his belt purse for a moment, before withdrawing a well-worn rectangle of very thin wood. Engraved into it was his name and account number.

The librarian took the card as if the object was distasteful. Referencing the number on it, he consulted an enormously proportioned book.

"I'm sorry sir," the man said, looking down his long nose disapprovingly, "but this account is void."

"Void!" Neal cried. "When? Why?"

"Since 435 because of damage to valuable documents," the librarian replied, aversion evident in his voice.

435…435 Neal thought. 435…I was eight… What happened when I was…no…oh no. Now Neal remembered.

Dom! He thought furiously. Dom had pulled that stupid prank when he had been reading the book. It was ruined, he recalled.

"I'm sorry," the man cut into his thoughts, "but it says here you're not to be allowed on library grounds. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

He was clearly not sorry, surveying Neal with obvious repugnance.

Neal spun and walked angrily out. Now what was he supposed to do? He needed that book! He should have guessed it would be Dom's fault. It was always Dom's fault! And that librarian! Who exactly did he think he was?

Previous plans forgotten, Neal stormed furiously back to his rooms to stew.

* * *

So, what do you think?

Moving in the right direction, yes?

And thank you to everyone who reviewed. I got kind of behind personally replying, so I apologise if I didn't. I'll do better next next time, I promise!

K-Shizzle(Don't ask)


	5. Yuki's Ruminations

**A/N: Ok, first, this **_**is **_**JK Mafia - I changed my pen name. And only a year later, the next chapter of this story. More on that at the end...**

Lady Yukimi noh Daiomoru sat perfectly poised in an ornate wooden chair looking out the window of her room into the garden outside. It was beautiful, still and silent in the pale afternoon light, the sun weakly shining down on the glittering white masses, everything covered by a heavy snowfall the night before. There was a peace and serenity here that reminded her almost painfully of the great still pools of the palace of her home where at any time people could be found, enjoying the solitude. There was no life, no movement, nothing except peace and snow and cold light. Utterly beautiful. Normally she would have loved it; but today, she could not fully appreciate it.

Outside a few flakes began to fall, floating down in their lazy descent to caress the already existing piles of snow, disappearing among the mountains of white. She watched, following them down from the pale grey sky. It was so calm, so silent. She longed to quiet her mind and open herself to the tranquility the scene offered. But despite her best efforts she could not; the anxiety would not allow itself to be pushed away.

Turning from the scene quickly, she padded over to the fire where a pot of water was boiling. Perhaps some tea would soothe her nerves.

She resumed her seat by the window, cradling the steaming cup in her palms against the chill. As its warmth seeped into her, she couldn't help but relax a little. Tea was always one of her favorite things, its familiarity comforting in the face of all else. She inhaled deeply, and was immediately saddened. It smelled like home.

It was not that she didn't like Tortall. It was a beautiful country and its people had such a vibrancy; a love for life, that she appreciated. And seeing all the new sights and learning its new culture was exciting. Normally she was very glad that she had been chosen to accompany the Princess. It was just that there were times when she couldn't help but miss her beloved homeland. Everything was just so different in Tortall. While everyone was kind and very polite, it was still difficult to adjust to the blatant displays of emotion Tortallians took for granted. It was embarrassing and she would stumble, and they would smile, but she could tell that they couldn't understand her in a way, couldn't help but feel awkward around her. And on these occasions, she longed for her own people.

There were exceptions, of course, Lady Kel especially. Kel was the best friend anyone could have, and Yuki knew she could rely on her.

And there was Neal. Dear Neal who had so much enthusiasm, so much passion that it was enough for the both of them. Sweet, caring Neal around whom she could begin to show herself because the trust was so unshakably there. Tender Neal, who she had fallen so deeply in love with despite, or perhaps because of, his odd quirks. She smiled ever so slightly at the thought.

Neal was the one who made her love Tortall, who made her want to stay forever. He kept the homesickness at bay. For the most part, all she had to do was think of him and the sadness and longing would recede. Except today, thinking of Neal was not helping in the least. Today Neal was the source of her anxiety.

It had been three days; three long days since she had last seen him when he'd fallen asleep while she waited for him. She'd grown used to his constant presence, squiring her about the palace and the city. He had seemed like he wanted to spend every moment with her while they were together at the palace, but somehow that had changed.

She tried not to worry. Surely he was just busy; he had that project now that he was so enthused about. Neal was nothing if not passionate. And everyone got distracted from time to time.

But still, the worry crept in around the edges. What if Neal was tiring of her? No, she cut herself off firmly. Neal loved her; he'd told her so. And as passionate and romantic as he might be, Neal would never lie, not about something like that.

This tea was not helping in the least. She felt the need to move, to act, anything to shake off this restless tension. Perhaps some exercise would do her good. What she needed was a good challenge, something to take her mind off her worries. Perhaps she would try that Tortallian bow the Princess was going on about yesterday.

---

A short while later found Yuki facing the targets of the archery range, bow in hand. She'd seen many people do this, so it shouldn't be _too_ hard. She checked her grip. It felt very odd to hold the string with different fingers. After a moment, she raised the bow, drawing the string tight.

The posture felt awkward and wrong, but she fired anyways. The arrow missed the target completely and Yuki frowned faintly, for her a sign of great displeasure. She tried again, focusing harder. The arrow still went wide. The third and fourth arrows made it onto the straw dummy, but none within the colored rings. Well, this was no good; she was even more frustrated than before! She raised the bow, preparing to fire a fifth arrow. And if this didn't work, things were going to get ugly.

"Hold, m'lady!" a man's voice cried from behind her. She paused mid-draw and, after removing the arrow,let the bow fall to her side, turning slowly to face the interloper. If this was some problem, gods help her...

She was greeted by a familiar smiling face. "Sergeant Domitian," she greeted him cordially with a small bow, confused by his presence. Why was Neal's cousin here?

"M'lady," he returned with a bow of his own. "I was just passing through and I happened to notice you seemed to be having a bit of trouble."

"It is quite frustrating. What I'm used to is very different," she said politely.

He nodded. "If you'd like some help, I'm free for a bit," he offered.

"That's very kind of you, Sergeant," she said.

"Please, call me Dom." He grinned. "After all, we're about to be family."

She gave him a slight smile, something she was getting more comfortable with. "Then thank you, Dom. Any help would be greatly appreciated."

"Any time, m'lady." He studied the range critically for a moment. "How about you go and stand like you're about to fire? Then I can see what's giving you problems."

She did as he requested, replacing the arrow she'd removed, then assumed her stance. Dom came up beside her, and examined her posture.

"Try putting your feet parallel to each other, yes like that," he directed. "Now lower your elbow some. That'll help. Wait, not that much...yes, right there."

He paused for a moment to look again, seeking anything else that might be helpful.

"Make sure it's just the tip of your fingers pulling the string. Yamani archers use different fingers, don't they?" He asked.

"Yes, it's the thumb and forefinger," she answered, checking her grip.

"You'll have to show me sometime. Right, now that looks good," he said, giving her a last once over. "Fire when you're ready."

She took a deep breath, carefully aimed, and released.

The arrow flew straight, hitting the target just between the two center-most rings.

"Much better!" she exclaimed.

Dom grinned. "Now try again. See if you can remember what it feels like," he said stepping back to give her more room.

She picked up a new arrow and drew, carefully checking her stance before releasing. The arrow hit almost dead center, and Dom cheered.

"Well done, m'lady!" he cried. "Just a little more practice and soon you'll be outshooting the King's archers!"

She almost giggled, covering her mouth to hide the expression out of habit. It was nearly impossible to not relax around her fiancé's charming cousin. "Thank you so much for your help."

"It was my pleasure," he replied with a smile. He looked at her for a moment, before bowing. "Would you care to accompany me to dinner, m'lady?" he asked formally, offering his arm. "If you're to be my cousin, we should get to know each other some, don't you think?" He ruined his impeccable image with a devious smirk. "After all, Kel and I must recruit you to the glorious cult of meathead torture."

She hesitated only a moment, before taking his arm. "I'd like that," she answered warmly.

He escorted her to the storage shed where she stowed the bow and arrows, then led her away to the mess-hall, regaling her with funny stories about Neal's younger years.

After a lull, she spoke hesitantly. "Have you seen Neal much lately?" she asked, leading into the questions that were very much on her mind.

He shrugged. "I saw him, oh, a few days ago. He's busy with his latest mad project. I'm sure he's talked your ear off about that."

She hesitated a little, Dom noticed and frowned. "He hasn't forgotten to come see you, has he?" he asked. Taking the look on her face as confirmation, he sighed. "Oh Neal, what shall we do with him?" He shook his head. "He should know better than to abandon a beautiful lady like yourself."

"It...isn't me is it?" she asked almost fearfully, then quickly looked away, surprised by her admission of worry.

"What? No, of course not. Neal is just...Neal. He has a terrible tendency to get caught up in his grand projects and forget anything, and everyone, else exists in the world. He'll even forget to eat, and knowing Neal, that should tell you something right there. I love him dearly, but there's a reason we call him meathead," Dom said, affectionately exasperated.

He stopped and looked at her seriously. "Neal loves you, Lady Yuki. I'm sure of it. As fickle as he can sometimes be, I've never seen him fall for a girl like he has for you." He said gravely. "So I wouldn't worry too much. I'll go find him later and knock some sense into him for you, alright?"

She nodded and gave him a tentative smile. "Thank you, I just..."

He nodded. "Neal isn't always the easiest person to deal with, but don't worry. His projects may take a bit of getting used to, but once you learn how to deal with it, it can be quite funny to watch. Like, this one time, when I visited Neal when he was still at the university. You wouldn't believe..."

Yuki listened, amused, to the tale, feeling much better about the whole situation. Neal was lucky to have such a kind cousin. And she was lucky to be gaining this man as family.

Neal had his quirks, and she'd known that from the beginning. But she loved him anyways, and he loved her, and really, that was all that mattered.

----

**A/N: **Ok, first I'd just like to say I am sooo sorry for not updating for such a long time. Everyone probably thought I'd abandoned this story, so thank you to everyone who's still reading this. I haven't abandoned it, I just got a bit distracted for a while. I got unsure with where I was going with it, and then got caught up in another fandom, and then was dealing with major family/medical issues, but I iz back now, and I will be finishing this story. Updates probably won't be really fast, but I'm trying for at least once a month, as I'm writing many other things at the same time.

So thank you to the people who are still sticking with me on this story. I realise this chapter was a bit of a deviation from the plot line of Neal's pov, but Yuki is going to become a bigger character. Do hope you liked it.

And a huge thank you to my glorious beta X-Nerd who is awesomely fantastic and came right back on board with me for this story ^_^

And I loveth the reviews! (hinthint)

For anyone who's interested, I'm on LJ now too arithilim . livejournal . com . All my stories are archived there too, and I do post status updates every now and then. I loveth new friends :p And btw, has anyone else heard about Dreamwidth? I'm so impatiently waiting for an invite code on the 30th.


End file.
